


I'll Be There

by Trammel



Series: Perchance to Dream [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trammel/pseuds/Trammel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to figure out exactly where he fell asleep. It feels strangely warm and safe....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was warm. He felt comfortable and safe. He was in that half-asleep place, where everything was fuzzy but he was strangely calm. He didn't open his eyes; they felt weighed down, like the rest of his body, lethargic.

He just lay there and let the small part of his brain that was awake try to figure out what was going on.

He was lying on a warm surface, but he wasn't on a bed; no. He usually avoided his bed as much as possible, for sleeping. When he tried to actually go to bed, he either didn't sleep, or was plagued by dreams of caves. Of drowning. Of stars. No. He usually just let himself fall asleep on the couch in the common room, in the back seat of one of his cars in the workshop or sometimes even on the floor of the lab.

This didn't feel like any of them. It was very warm, and kind of wrapped around him. Warmth underneath his head, which was turned to the right, his left cheek resting on…whatever… and his chest and right arm, which were lying on whatever it was. Then a band of warmth around his back. And it was ... moving?

Fingers. Warm fingers stroking gently up and down his back. Not threatening, but comforting.

He heard voices, sounding like they were far away, or under water.

"…slept in more than 50 hours…" Banner. Bruce's voice. It was near though, and when he heard it, it was accompanied by a movement underneath his head. Breathing. Bruce's breathing. He was lying on Bruce.

Tony moved his right hand slightly, and felt the scratchy fabric of one of Bruce's horrible shirts underneath his fingers. Ok. Through the fabric he could even feel the crinkly hair of Bruce's ridiculous chest carpet. Hypothesis confirmed.

He let his hand relax. He could relax. They were in the tower; he was sure of it. If there was an emergency, Bruce would wake him. Or else he would find himself napping on the Hulk. A big green angry mattress.

He let out a chuckle as he thought about what the Big Guy would think of being used as a heated mattress.

"…dreaming?" Natasha's voice? Other voices, whispering. Probably the team. He had a vague memory of watching movies in the common room.

He felt the hand that was on his back move up to his hair, gently stroking. That was really nice. Amazing actually. It felt so good that he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed or annoyed that the others were seeing him this way. If they wanted to give him shit for it, he would just have JARVIS turn off all their hot water.

Tony just snuggled closer to the warmth that was Bruce, feeling Bruce's neck against his forehead. He could hear - feel? - the other man's heartbeat. That overactive heartbeat. That strong, angry heart that couldn't be stopped. Would always be there.

Someone in the room was laughing.

"Shut up, Barton," Bruce's voice floated into Tony's consciousness. "...jealous..."

Bruce sounded like he was laughing, joking. He was clearly ok with this.

Tony felt sleep pulling him back down, but it was warm, gentle; there was no danger in the darkness today. Tonight? Who gave a fuck. He was damn tired.

He let himself go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, who didn't sleep, and was very slow to trust, was lying with his head on Bruce's shoulder and his hand splayed across Bruce's chest, his legs stretched out next to Bruce's on the enormous couch in the communal room. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.  
> Bruce slowly moved his right arm from where it was stuck under Tony, and couldn't stop himself from stroking his fingers softly up and down Tony's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I think I'm making this a series, seeing the positive reaction it got :D

 

Bruce was beginning to like movie night at the tower. Just as he was beginning to like a lot of things about living with Tony and the other Avengers.

But his ability to not let what he was feeling show was continuously being put to the test. Especially now with Tony half-draped across him, fast asleep.

He'd actually convinced Tony to come watch the movie with the ulterior motive that the engineer might fall asleep. Tony had been holed up in his lab for more than 2 days, and Bruce was worried about him.

And Bruce had been right - in the middle of the movie, Tony's eyes finally closed and Bruce found himself unceremoniously being used as a pillow. Bruce had stretched out once Tony slumped against him, making sure that Tony wasn't in a position that would put too much pressure on the reactor.

Steve had given him a strange look, probably thinking that Bruce had a problem with Tony using him as furniture, but it couldn't be further from the truth. Bruce welcomed Tony's prods and pokes, Tony's lack of fear of invading Bruce's personal space. And the man actually did back off on the days that Bruce was having a hard time holding it together. Tony seemed like a steamroller, but Bruce had learned that if you told him what you needed, he would do anything to get it for you.

Bruce looked down at Tony, using all his effort to keep his face neutral. The Other Guy was not upset by this at all. The Other Guy was calm. In fact, Bruce felt something unusual in the back of his mind. Not anger. It felt like a rush of … protectiveness.

It was Bruce that was having trouble hiding how much he liked feeling Tony's warm weight against him.

Tony, who didn't sleep, and was very slow to trust, was lying with his head on Bruce's shoulder and his hand splayed across Bruce's chest, his legs stretched out next to Bruce's on the enormous couch in the communal room. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Bruce slowly moved his right arm from where it was stuck under Tony, and couldn't stop himself from stroking his fingers softly up and down Tony's back.

"I could help you move him to his bed," Steve whispered, from where he was sitting in the armchair next to Bruce.

"No, it's fine," Bruce answered. "I don't want to disturb him. He hasn't slept in more than 50 hours."

Then Tony's hand moved slightly against Bruce's chest, and after a moment the engineer chuckled, but his eyes remained closed.

Natasha turned from where she was sharing the other couch with Clint, and gave Tony an almost fond look. It was a look Bruce had never seen on her face before.

"Is he dreaming?"

"Maybe." If he was dreaming, he wasn't having nightmares for once.

"I bet he's dreaming about you, Dr. Banner," Barton winked at him. Bruce didn't even attempt to control the blush that came over him. Then, without even realizing he was doing it, Bruce brought his hand up to stroke Tony's hair.

At that Tony snuggled even closer to him. Bruce couldn't believe the trust Tony had in him, enough to fall asleep on him.

"Maybe we should give you guys some privacy?" Clint joked, earning him an elbow to the ribs from Natasha.

"Shut up, Barton," Bruce joked back. "You're just jealous."

Steve smiled at that, then pointedly turned back to the movie, and the others followed suit. Bruce's eyes were focused on the screen, though Tony's warmth was distracting him from the movie.

Bruce managed to pretend to be watching the screen until the second movie started, and he realized he had a problem. Or at least his bladder did. He slipped out from under Tony as gently as possible, and ran to the bathroom.

He came back as quickly as he could; he felt strangely protective of Tony in his sleeping state, though he knew that the worst the others would do was tease him.

Bruce heard the other's voices as he walked back into the living room. Clint was already at it.

"-no problem, just say the word, we'll get lost."

"Barton," Tony's voice was thick with sleep, not completely him. "You'll shut up if you want any hot water on your floor. Or working appliances from now on." Tony turned and smiled at Bruce. "Hey. You. My pillow. Get back here."

Bruce smiled back and sat down on the couch next to Tony, who actually scooted over and laid his head on Bruce's lap. That got another laugh from Clint, but Steve and Natasha both kept their eyes locked on the screen, pretending to be interested in the movie.

Tony turned a bit and looked up at Bruce, blinking at him. He was clearly still half asleep, and looked almost drugged, his eyes wide and dark.

"-s okay?" He asked. Bruce smiled warmly down at him.

"Sure. The Other Guy doesn't seem to have any problems with cuddling. Just watch your drooling."

Tony chuckled and closed his eyes again. Bruce's hand started stroking Tony's hair softly again, guiding him back to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I'm tired and trying to work?


End file.
